


The mistletoe in the archway

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Omegaverse Christmas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, alpha parent, alpha!male, alpha/beta/omega, omega Morgan, omega parent, omega!male, toddler Wesley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: Morgan and Zach take advantage of the holidays to show each other a little bit of sweet and simple loving.





	The mistletoe in the archway

“Zach…” the name had been chanted quite a few times throughout the night. Each and every time, it was laced with a gentle syrup that inevitably coaxed all who heard it to answer. Like a siren calling men at sea, it was irresistible.  
Every time the alpha male responded, he would find his mate luring him into a lover's embrace. Half of the time, Morgan would have a pup in his grasp. Despite the added body, this didn't deter the couple from sharing a few seconds where only they existed.  
During this time, Zach would lower his chin to that their eyes could meet, both with soft, amorous features. Their bodies would touch, ever so softly, gently. Whether it be Morgan fingering at Zach's blouse, or when Zach tucked a strand of hair neatly behind his mate's ears. The two could stay like this for but a few moments, until one of the pups called for attention or Morgan's eyes gave him away.

“Ah… well aren't you crafty?” Zach would then ask, barely able to take his eyes off of the blonde to notice the festive flower that hung over their heads.

“A mistletoe. You know what that means, don't you?” a hint of childish mischief mixed in with the haze of the wine the couple kept for themselves would shine in the omega's eyes as he taunted his mate to make the next move.

Nothing existed outside of this moment. Morgan was able to run his hands over his partner's chest; one hand reached the broad should while the other climbed towards Zach's jaw, before the omega inched his fingers to his nape. Similarly, Zach's arms wrapped around the omega's slimmer waist, before closing the gap between the two bodies. In this moment, there was nothing they didn't crave about one another.

Had it been the festive lighting, the alcohol, or the pair's general good mood, they couldn't specify. But there was only one thought that crossed either of their minds at that point: Love.

Morgan’s lips curled, the omega biting his tongue as he couldn't help this childish grin. His mate was looking him over. Zach had always been serious, straight-forward. But during the holidays, he changed. It was a welcomed change of pace. Zach couldn't help it, though. Their love, though unexpected, would surely be the death of the both of them.

“I love you…” the words, whispered ever so gently, sent shivers down the omega's spine. The low baritone vibrating the omega's very core, like a fine wine.

Their faces nearing ever so slowly, teasing one another, daring one another. Their lips parted ever so little, the corners of the alpha's hinting to an amused grin. They were seconds away from one of many gentle kisses they would share tonight. Their lips barely millimeters apart, not yet pressed into the kiss they aimed for. And morgan couldn't take his eyes off of his lover's own, preparing for the shock that would surely wreck them.

“No! I want!” the shrill cry of a young pup, barely past kindergarten rang out so suddenly, the lovers’ chins quickly turning to the pup.

Foiled for now, but the pair didn't seem so hurt. Zach grinned as he separated from his omega. The other picked the child up at his demands before pressing a myriad of kisses against the pup's cheeks.

“Are you trying to steal me away?” the omega teased, throwing his mate a playful glance. The pup reacted accordingly by throwing a glance in his father's direction.

“No one will ever steal your mum from me!” the alpha joined in, as he leaned into the child's neck, sending him into a laughing fit. Morgan was keen to join in, tickling the pup's stomach with his free hand and pretending to devour the child’s neck.


End file.
